wild_tamer_mobile_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Beasts/@comment-44768809-20200101133416
Hunting; Starting from scratch, first Island first monsters(mobs). Start out doing the tutorial. Kill, and catch as many mobs as you can. Fill your team. Work your way up your team strength; mice - rabbits - deer - etc.... For the first while go out during day fill your team with each mob type. To minimize restarting from scratch go out on each trip and hit the map wall and follow it around until you hit the next map section or till it is night time. Hit the home button I’d you are far from home. Each time you go home, upgrade all your mobs and when you can add them to your crew. Once you get going you should have 5 permanent team members plus the tamed army. Every time you go out explore a bit more of the greyed our area (also known as fog of war) Farm any stones you can find to get the gems to expand your team. Save the gems for only expanding your army, you need as many as you can get. You will need to double back sometimes because, funnily enough you can’t take out the croc camp with mice. But the upside is every time you run through you are hunting more mobs that then upgrade your army. Save using the portals till last. Yes that means you will trek out all the way around the map over and over. This means you get better and better at your hunting skills. Let your army work for you, and only take on the next level mob once you have a full team of the last level mob. Trying to take on cobras with rabbits - you’re an idiot ;) Always kill at least 3 of every mob. This gives you a permanent version of that mob, which will include the tiger and mammoth. Once you have gone all the way around the map you should have in your permanent team; scorpion, buffalo, bear, mantis, cobra. You can pick your army but you will want a beefy team that can take damage. You want to be full team full army and full health. This is where having saved your portals till last helps. Leave home with full team and full army and full health and best armour and weapon you can afford at the time and fully upgraded. Portal straight to the mammoth cave and let all your army go forth. You will probably lose nearly everyone.if you stick to the left you should avoid most of the falling spikes. Once you have nailed the mammoth you get your own mammoth plus it unlocks the next(swamp) map. When you have nailed mammoth go to swamp and get yourself up to lady beetle level and then come back and wipe out the mammoth 2 more times so you permanently have a mammoth. You can do the same with the tiger but by the time you have a mammoth and are at swamp level the insects there pretty much kick everyone’s arse except mammoth. But having all mobs in your list feels good (especially if you upgrade everyone up to level 10 :)